Ayumu's Random Train of Thought
by Gamer
Summary: The Students' lives are turned upside down when they found out the person who's behind all this.
1. THOUGHT

THOUGHT 

"Ne, Osaka. What are you thinking?" Kaorin asked her daydreaming friend.

"I was just thinking about what I had watched last night." Answered Osaka while observing their other two friends.I, Takino Tomo and Mizuhara Koyomi quarrelling about something again. Possibly about Tomo doing or saying something (or both) that shouldn't be said nor done on the school grounds.

"What was it about?" Kaorin asked again, barely missing the part where Tomo was almost sent flying to the stratosphere with one of Yomi's punches.

"About alien slaves who came from another planet and crash landed here." Once again Tomo ducked from Yomi's relentless attack.

Kaorin's mouth opened wide. 'could it be? Does she also watch DearS?!' Kaorin asked herself mentally then, "DearS?!?" she asked Ayumu.

"DearS? Ah, yes! That's what they are called."

"You also watch that show?" Kaorin almost squealed.C. It's the first time that she talked about it to someone.

"Not really, only when there's nothing more to watch."

"Oh!" said the disappointed Kaorin before perking up. "May you tell me what was you thinking exactly?"

"I'm just wondering if alien spaceship carrying slaves end up here."

"I think it would be wonderful."

"That's not what I meant." Ayumu said.E. For the first time having a serious look on her face.

"Eh?"

"If an alien slaves ended up here what would happen to society?V. Will they accept them?E. Reject them?R. Will they still be slaves or free people?Y. But if we do fee them, are they going to like it?"

"Oh, I see."

"Or…"

"You're still not finished?"

Ayumu smiled evilly then said, "Are we going to dissect them and turn them inside out?" she finished that with a chuckle

Kaorin's face paled.

"Ne, are you talking about DearS?" Asked Tomo after recovering slightly from the beating.

"Are you all right Tomo?" Kaorin asked.

"That was a nice show," Ayumu interjected, "but its too short."

"Of course." Said Tomo ignoring Ayumu's comments. "Are you talking about DearS?"

"Hai," Kaorin said while Ayumu only nodded. "Are you watching it too?"

Tomo smiled and said, "Why bother watching when that's True."

"NANI?!" Kaorin looked like she's going to explode.

"Really?" Ayumu said looking unfazed and still sporting her cute, gentle smile.T. It maybe because of this that some of her classmates tend to think of her as weird for being able to smile even in the most sickening and worst conditions possible.

"Of course!H. It's loosely based on me and Yomi." Tomo said locking her arm on Kaorin's neck.

Yomi's left eye twitched a little but her thick glasses prevented others from seeing it. "Like hell it was."

"Oh, come on Yomi." Tomo said, "You can't deny who you are."

"Eh?" Was Yomi's only reply. Obviously, she only heard her name being called after Tomo.

"Just look at that splendid beauty." Tomo said to the lesbian and the space cadet.

Yomi nearly fell back in shock, 'Did Tomo just praise me?' she tought.

"Beautiful body, sexy curves, big breasts. Everything that she had fits the description."

Yomi was obviously blushing, but not from Tomo but from the gazes of most of her classmates who had stopped at what they were doing to have a glimpse of her. Some of them even began whispering.

"Not everything," Kaorin said, "Only her body fits the description but not her face."

"You're wrong," Ayumu stated, "You judge too much by what you see that you didn't notice the beautiful, shy swan hiding within."

Now it was Ayumu's turn to hit the spotlight as everyone in the room stared at her with questioning glances. "I don't get it." Kaorin said.

"Me either." Added Tomo.

"Then how do you notice something about Sakaki-san?" Ayumu asked gazing at Kaorin.

"OH! You mean by that. I see." Then it dawned on her.I. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Obviously, she was talking about her secret admiration to the tall girl.

Ayumu's only reply was she looked away and gave a sinister chuckle.N. Of course this gave a slight chill up Kaorin's spine.

"I don't really get what all of you are saying." Yomi was getting confused by the minute.

"About you being…" Kaorin began but she was cut off.

"A slave." Ayumu finished.

Wretched silence.

More wretched silence.

And then the beloved chaos.

Everyone laughed especially Kagura.G. They all thought that it was a joke but not Sakaki who was so shocked that she didn't notice that she accidentally dropped her pencil.

"Um… what did you mean Osaka?" Chiyo-chan asked as she nudge her friend for an answer.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT, TOMO TAKINO?!?**" Yomi's voice was loud enough to hear throughout the nameless school.

"What was that?" Yukari asked as she tried to remove some of the sleep from her head.

"I don't know." Said Minamo Kurosawa. "Probably Kimura-sensei." She added as she goes to another stack of paper.

"What do you mean about us?" asked Yomi as steam ventilated out of her ear.

"By the way, don't they eat a lot?" Asked Ayumu.

"They?" Asked Yomi stupidly.

"True, and it's taken me a lot of hard work to keep her from eating too much. Otherwise, she would have gained one hundred pounds in a single day."

Everyone knows that Tomo is just exaggerating but they can't help from saying, "Ohhh…"

"That is not true! And I'm absolutely not a slave." Said the irritated Yomi, steam can be heard hissing from her.

"Tomo-chan said that you are a DearS and by the way that she is saying it, all DearS are slaves." Said Chiyo-chan, eavesdropping their conversation.

"A DearS?" Yomi asked, sure she's sexy but she's not something like that. "How can you all believe such a thing?"

"Well, I have proof." Said the hyperactive girl.

"Show it!" Barked the bespectacled girl. An order that she will soon regret.

It was a photo of herself wearing a very provocative uniform (as many might call it) complete with a collar and a leash that is tied to a wall. Yomi blushed, not only from what she's wearing but also her pose. She looked like a kitten playing with a yarn ball by in the picture; it is a very large stuffed poring from ragnarok online.

"No! This is not true! THIS IS NOT TRUE!"

1234567890

Yomi suddenly woke up, perspiring heavily and gasping for air. She scanned the classroom, it was still lunchtime. "Thank God! It was just a dream." She said to herself. 'But it felt so real.' It was then that she noticed Ayumu standing beside her with strange piercing eyes and her hands are on either side of her head doing what a psychic would do.

"Ah, you're a awake."

"What the heck are you doing?" Yomi stood up. "Osaka."

"Oh! I was just passing to you my thoughts." She said bluntly.

"Eh?" Yomi, now relaxed said, "Stop doing nonsense things, Osaka."

The next word that Ayumu said scared the wits out of Yomi's mind. "DearS."

Yomi was visibly shaken by this as her legs began to wobble as she leaned to her chair for support. "H-How…" She was at a loss of words.

"Cat Girl."

"Ack!" She was now completely scared when she said, "Stop entering my mind!!"

"I would have if you hadn't tricked me." Said Ayumu, lowering her hands.

"What do you mean I tricked you? I never had done anything like that."

"The super spicy chilly croquette."

"And what…" Then she remembered, "Oh…"

"You know, I can just crush you in the palm of my hand." Stated Ayumu.

It was after Ayumu said that, that Yomi noticed that something was wrong. She was actually sitting on Ayumu's large hand. She slowly looked up to her face. At first, Yomi just stared at her as she was too stunned to even speak and too scared to even do anything. "O-Osaka?!" She finally blurted out.

"I will leave you alone, Yomi." Ayumu stared at her spooked classmate. "If you will never do it again."

The frightened girl only nodded.

"Good!" she smiled, but not her usual cute and sweet smile that she always show, it was more like the sadistic smile of a serial killer who had found her next victim. It appears that Ayumu watches too much horror movies. "Then it is time for you to wake up."

"W-Wake up?"

That was when Ayumu tightly closed her hand, crushing her from the sudden force.

1234567890

Ayumu stared deeply into space and a smile crept up to her lips, 'Ah! Never knew that revenge would be so sweet. Even if it's not real.' She thought.

A/N: Hidden beneath the deep, white light

Hides the words of my might.


	2. DREAM

**CHAPTER 02: DREAM**

Yomi Koyomi's eyes abruptly opened. Standing up, she looked at the crowd of students scattered all around the classroom; looking for the one and only space cadet that she knew, Ayumu. There, she found her sitting on her assigned chair, smiling thoughtfully into space.

Yomi shrugged, just remembering the thought of being crushed into a bloody pulp in the hands of the weakest girl in the class brought chills up and down her spine.

A hand patted her shoulder and a female voice said, "Ne, Yomi." It was a familiar voice but rarely heard. Yomi turned to where it came from. It was Chihiro.

"Ah! Chihiro, what is it?" It was weird for Chihiro to be talking to anyone else even more that she was the one to spoke first.

"May you come with me? I need to tell you something privately." Privately? Now this is something really strange. "By the way, It's urgent." Now that makes sense. But now she sounded like a businesswoman or a secret agent.

Yomi raised an eyebrow, but followed her to the rooftop.

1234567890

"So, what is it?" Yomi leaned on the wall facing Chihiro's back.

"Good Morning, Yomi." Stated Chihiro as she stared at the wide, open road below.

"Eh? But it's already lunch time."

She giggled. "I know," she turned around and faced Yomi. "And welcome home."

Perplexed, Yomi asked, "What in the world are you saying?"

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and looked at the floor. "Do you believe in paranormal phenomena?"

'She must be going nuts.' Yomi thought. "No, of course not."

"Even if it is…"

"Right in front of you?" Asked a voice from behind.

Yomi turned around to see… Chihiro?! She raised an eyebrow and fell back a little but after she regained her composure she concluded that Chihiro have a twin sister. "Wow! Chihiro, you never told me that you have a twin." She said smiling.

The two girls sighed simultaneously and they both said, "I don't have a twin sister."

"Stop joking around. If you don't have a twin sister then how do you explain your doppelganger?"

"Oh, me?" again, they asked at the same time. Even if they are asking Yomi about themselves, their right index fingers are pointing at their counterpart.

Yomi sighed; she felt an impending headache was coming. "Why are you making this hard?"

"You're the one who's making this hard, Yomi," said the one at the railing.

"Why are you always so stubborn." Said the other.

"STUBBORN AT WHAT?" She literally screamed. "Chihiro, you're not making any sense." She then turned to face the other, "and the same goes to you.. whoever you are."

"Do you hear that, Yomi?" said another familiar but different voice.

"Kaorin!" shouted the twins in unision.

"Chihiro, Hadn't I told you to not use too much of your energy on bi-location?"

"Bi-location?"

"That's one of my abilities." Stated Chihiro.

"I'm able to be in two places at the same time." Said the other.

"Enough talk. We have to get moving now." Ordered Kaorin as she turned toward the stairs.

1234567890

"Hmmm… that's weird," stated Yomi as she looked around, "where are the students?" Strange indeed, all the students seemed to have vanished without a trace and there seemed to be an eerie twisted silence prevailing in the school.

" They're in the real world." Said Kaorin bluntly.

"Real world? What do you mean by that? And where are we?"

"We're inside a confined space." Kaorin ignored the first two questions.

"What do you mean confined?"

"Halt!" Ordered Kaorin and it was at that time that the ceiling right in front of them collapsed to the floor; Yomi was surprised that she lost her balance and she too fell to the floor.

The three of them all heard a teenaged boy struggling in front of them. The dust cleared and they saw Matsuyama lying on the floor being attacked by a… girl in a cat's costume? "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her!"

And with that, Kaorin raised her right hand and with a flicker of her index and middle finger, the cat girl's head fell off. Killing her instantly. And the remains of her body slowly dissolved away. "For someone who can phase through and liquefy almost anything, why do you still need our help?"

Matsuyama sighed and saw something that male students should never see. "What? Black panties?" This gave him a ticket to a few minutes of unbearable pain; courtesy of Chihiro and Kaorin.

"So, why are we here?" Yomi asked as they walked down the empty corridors.

"We're here to eradicate residual or possibly repressed memories of our dear, beloved mother." Replied Matsuyama after recovering slightly from his wounds.

"Our mother?"

"What? They didn't told you about this?"

"No, they haven't."

"Well, I hope you don't think of me as crazy or think of it as a joke."

"Well, when I first told you about it you thought that I was going nuts." Interjected Chihiro

"Yeah, that's why I'm saying it to her right now."

"I'm all ears." Said Yomi.

"Our mother, the creator of everything including us is none other than Kasuga 'Osaka' Ayumu."

Wretched silence.

"You're right. You are crazy. How am I suppose to believe that Osaka is our mother when she is just as old as us?"

"That's not true." Said Chihiro.

"But you just told me that she's our mother."

"I didn't mean that. What I meant is that she is not as old as us because she is the only seventeen years old while all of us are just barely more than a year old."

"What do you mean 'barely more than a year old'?"

"Well, Yomi, believe it or not. This universe was created just barely a year ago by Osaka when she came here to Tokyo. We don't exactly know why or how did she do it but we speculated that she wanted to change something in her life that she unwittingly destroyed the previous universe and created this one."

"Just like that? Then why hadn't you asked her yet?"

Kaorin stopped walking and turned around. "Do you know what will happen if we do that?"

"What will?"

"If you asked her that then we'll be in big trouble. Considering that she can kill us just by willing it when we showed it to her if she's not ready yet."

"I don't think it will." Matsuyama interjected. Not wanting to be left behind.

"We already know that she's an airhead, don't we?" Questioned Yomi as they resumed their walking.

"Ever wondered what she's thinking about?" asked Chihiro as she tried to explain. "What we do, see, hear, taste, smell, and feel right now is what she's thinking about right now. Everything that's happening here is what she's daydreaming now."

At her back, Yomi felt the familiar chill running up her spine. If that's true then what she dreamt earlier was true. That she died and was reborn with a warning. 'Maybe Chihiro was trying to tell me this earlier.' She thought then narrowed her eyes. 'But all of this is too absurd to be real.' "But Chihiro, how can you be so sure? You hadn't talked to her in a while now. And you barely know her."

"Actually, Yomi, it's quite the opposite. You're the one who barely knew her." Explained Matsuyama as he checked another door.

"But she barely talked to her." The sentence was directed at Matsuyama.

"True, that I hadn't talked to her since last year but…" Chihiro trailed off, looked down, smiled sheepishly then resumed "but that doesn't mean I hadn't really talked to her."

"Eh?"

Chihiro was about to speak when a new voice intervened, "She traveled to the future."

Everyone turned around to where the voice came from. It came from a girl with reddish black hair and eyes that have two different colors. A heterochromatic, one is crimson while the other is emerald green. She is wearing a silvery white nun dress without the cornet. Strangely enough she is also carrying a doll with long silvery white hair, golden yellow eyes and wearing an ivory black dress.

The three of them moved to a fighting stance. Kaorin raised her left hand and pointed it at the newcomer; Matsuyama drew out a Swiss army knife; and finally, Chihiro who, surprisingly enough, grabbed a short katana from her back.

Yomi was shocked with the reactions of her classmates. "What's going on? And Chihiro, you're not suppose to bring that in school!"

"Now's not the time for lecture, Yomi."

The redheaded girl smiled and said "I'm not here to fight."

"Who are you?"

"um… Haneoka Seira."

"Why are you here?" Kaorin asked. "You must be a memory."

"I am not a memory." She said as she adjusted her doll. "Nor am I your mother's creation."

Impossible, no one can survive a universal destruction not unless…" Kaorin stared at her eyes. "You're a creator too."

"No, she's not a creator but we'd been protected by one." Said the doll, startling everyone. The doll lowered her gaze and moved her hands until she hugged herself. "By father." It blinked its eyes as she fought a losing battle against her tears.

"Shhh… don't worry Meimi, daddy will come home soon." Seira tried to comfort her but it seemed useless.

"But that's what you said months ago." She wailed as tears streamed down her artificial cheeks.

The four students are stunned. How can a doll move and speak on her own? Maybe the appropriate question is 'how can it be alive'. Sure they all have seen many weird things happening around (Except for Yomi) but at least all of it can be explained.

Chihiro is the first to recover from the trance. "Don't… don't tell me that the father that you are talking about also created a living doll."

Seira is still lulling Meimi who is crying her head off. "Yes he did. Father created her inside a closed space."

The three students returned to their normal stance. "How long did your maker have known that he could create?" Asked Kaorin.

"We sob don't know hic." Meimi rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Father only said that he could create even before he came to the previous world." She cuddled nearer Seira's chest and closed her eyes.

In a split-second Matsuyama's rimmed glasses sparkled. 'Are you going to breast-feed her?" Again the perverted young boy never learned.

Seira blushed.

Yomi twitched.

Kaorin growled.

Meimi whimpered.

Time stopped.

Chihiro's doppelganger appeared infront of Matsuyama. While the original watched the other began to kick him in the groin.

"This."

'Is."

"For."

"Being."

"A."

"Pervert!"

The two Chihiro's said alternately. Finally tired, the other stopped kicking.

Time resumed.

Matsuyama fell down to his knees and at the same time pressed his hands on the place of pain. "OW!" he screamed in an odd, high-pitch voice.

"Bastos!" Said Seira in a strange tongue.

"Good job." Kaorin said plainly.

"What did you just said?" The second Chihiro asked, addressing her question to Seira while the first Chihiro began to walk away. Leaving the others behind.

"Ah! It means pervert in my father's native tongue." Explained Seira, "Before he came to the previous universe, and where are you going?"

"I'm going to check the other rooms." The second Chihiro answered.

"I see. Do you have complete control of your abilities?" Seira addressed the question to the first Chihiro as she adjusted the sleeping form of Meimi.

"Hold on! All of this is confusing me. Supernatural abilities, confined spaces, and anomalies?!" roared Yomi as she interfered with Seira and Chihiro's conversation.

"Oh! So sorry about that. Didn't they explained it to you?"

"No. They haven't yet."

"All right. Let's start with our abilities." Chihiro stated. "I can bent time and space, and mother gave me the gift of bi-location. Of which the other me is checking the corridors as we speak."

"Your mother or Osaka?"

"I'll explain later. Even thought I have this ability, I can't control it, only bending its flow. The only parts that I can control are stop and slow. If I were to use time travel its like driving with your eyes closed. The major flaw of bending time and space is that it can only affect me and it takes a lot of energy and concentration. Which at times when used for a long time can exhaust me."

After she finished her explanation, Kaorin began to talk about hers. "I'm a psychic. I can move things with my mind just by pure thought and I also have the ability to hear anyone and anything within a few meters." She didn't add that she could also hear people's thoughts.

"That's why we called her the human radar." Joked Matsuyama as he leaned on the wall.

"Shut up! The down side is that if I need to use it I'll become emotionless for a few minutes or hours depending on the length of time I had used it."

"Oh well. Kaorin said that I can liquefy and phase through anything, right? Well, that's about It." Said Matsuyama as he pushed his glasses for the umpteenth time.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Yomi stared at Seira. "And you?"

Seira felt her hair at the back of her head stand up on end. "Oh…I… Uh… I… I'm… not entirely sure. I think I can control light, bend it amplify and all sorts of other things. I have very special eyesight. But most of the time father only called me to heal and resurrect people. If the injury is not extensive."

Everyone's eyes stared directly at Seira's thus making her want to shrink in a corner.

"W-What? I-is there s-something I said?"

"You can raise people back from the dead?" asked Yomi skeptically.

"Hey! Don't put it that way! I'm terrified of dead people." She wailed.

"Don't you know that creators are the only ones that have that ability?" Asked Kaorin.

"No, I don't know. Father didn't tell me anything about it. He gave me this ability when I was little."

"What about her?" Matsuyama pointed at the sleeping form of Meimi.

"I'm not sure. But I know that she's have control over the element of water."

"That takes care of it. Since Yomi doesn't know hers yet. So what's next?" Asked Chihiro.

"Confined space." Replied Yomi.

Chihiro was about to speak when Kaorin intrude. "Let me explain that Chihiro. A confined space is a parallel dimension that is created when our mother thought of something but hadn't concentrated enough for it to exist on its own but have enough energy to transfer whatever life exist on it to travel to our world. The space will slowly deteriorate and collapse onto itself."

"But that doesn't exactly answer why we're here."

"Isn't it obvious, Yomi? We're here to clear her mind."

"Eh?"

"We're here to stop what existing life forms from entering our dimension. Because if they traveled to our world chaos an mayhem will ensue."

"Then… why Osaka? Why do you think that she is our maker?"

"Chihiro is the one who can answer that Yomi." assumed Kaorin.

"I'm not entirely sure." Stated Chihiro, as she looked deep into her memories, "That I can respond that because all that I remember is that I hear someone calling to me. I closed my eyes, focused all my attention, and suddenly found myself transported to the future. When I came to my senses I saw mama there floating above as she stared down the city. With wings swaying in the wind, she lends me a hand and stared deep into my eyes. Only then that my questions are answered. Nearly five hundred years into the future. Yomi, I think it's more of the feeling of the heart."

Kaorin walked to the window and waved at the Chihiro at the ground.

"I see. Then you don't have and concrete evidence."

"Correct." Replied Matsuyama. "But sometime soon, Yomi, you will feel an odd sensation."

Chihiro's eyes widened suddenly as she muttered, "Oh no!" Before collapsing to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N./ A blinding Light?


	3. MAKER

MAKER 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The one who knows but can never be known

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chihiro!" Came the simultaneous cry of her friends. Kaorin kneeled down and inspected the broken shoulder blade.

"What happened, Chihiro?" She asked before standing up and gazed at Seira. "Can you heal her?"

"Of course." She replied and handed the sleeping form of her sister to Yomi. "Will you carry her for a while?"

Matsuyama, meanwhile, ran down the hallway not far from the group then hugged the wall and stared down the flight of stairs keeping a look out duty incase the catgirls returned.

"Uh, sure." Although Yomi wasn't really certain when she took hold of her, she felt light as a doll but warm like a little girl. She looked down and saw her adorable elfin face. 'She looked like a little baby sleeping.' She thought.

"Stay still OK." Seira opened Chihiro's blouse a little to see the crimson black skin. Good thing that Matsuyama was not there otherwise he would be having a nose bleed right now. She placed her left palm to the top of the skin and slowly, the affected area began to return to normal.

"Ahhh…" Chihiro relaxed feeling the pain slowly disappear. "Kaorin, a teenage boy was there who gave me an important information. He said that we need to look for a photograph with Yomi on it. But before he could explain any further we were ambushed by those catgirls he pushed me away to safety and I landed on my shoulder." Explained Chihiro.

'A teenager?' Seira thought, "What does he look like?"

"I think he have a dark brown hair, red eyes, lightly tanned skin and wearing black clothes except for a white undershirt."

Seira's eyes opened wide. "Where is he?! Please, tell me where is he?" She grabbed Chihiro's shoulders. Good thing that her broken shoulder was healed. "Please." The last word was said in an almost inaudible whisper like she was begging.

"You haven't change, Seira." Said a mysterious voice. "You're still overprotective."

Everyone present turned to the windows with defensive stances except for Yomi who carried Meimi.

A smile appeared at Seira's lips as she finally found the one and only person that she was looking for in this past few months. Leaning his back at the wall near the window and with his hands inside his pocket, the young man stared intently at the group of students.

"Daddy!" Seira stood up and wrapped her arms around his body including his arms.

Kaorin and Yomi watched the two of them with questioning glances. 'You had got to be kidding me.' Yomi thought.

Kaorin couldn't help but feel the tranquil of the ordered chaos surrounding the teenager.

Meanwhile, Chihiro stood up whereas Matsuyama was turning his head back and forth from the teenager to the stairs

"Daddy, is it all right to ask why did you left?" Seira asked blushing a bit as she looked up into his, their eyes only millimeters apart.

"Well, do you mind getting off me first?" He replied. "I can't breathe."

"Oh…" She moved away, quicker than needed. "S-Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's OK." He patted his hand to her hair. "The reason is that…" A sudden shout interrupted him from explaining.

"They're coming!" Matsuyama screamed, returning back to the students.

"Chihiro, you all ready know what to do." He said as he removed his hands from his pocket and grabbed the outrageously huge zchweihandler with a width that's almost as wide as him. "They really won't stop."

"Are you sure that you can handle them by yourself?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course," He replied with a grin. "I've had defeated worse enemies than them." And with that he charged at the oncoming horde of ridiculously costumed girls. Like a lone pike man against a cavalier assault, he managed to impale some before swinging his sword in a sweeping motion. Those that are unfortunate enough to be inside the death radius are instantly sliced in half before turning to ash while the ones that aren't are pushed back.

Kaorin noted that his stance was out of the ordinary, particularly when he used his outbalanced center of gravity to hammer fatal blows against his adversaries.

The memories knew that they couldn't harm him with close range attacks so they backed away before they breathe out fire like a dragon. He noticed this as he improvised his blade as a shield and turned around with his back against the raging inferno that soon engulfed him.

Kaorin ran infront of the group and placed her hands in front of her and with great concentration she managed to halt the progress of the inferno.

"DADDY!" Seira wailed causing Meimi to awaken abruptly.

"hm? Wha…" Meimi adjusted her eyes as she tried to focus at the bright reddish yellow flame a little farther away from them. She saw a faint, familiar silhouette of a human in the middle of the firestorm and realized to her horror that it was her father right in the middle of the blaze. Eyes widened open in fright she tried desperately to get away from the meganekko's hands, "Father!" But Yomi wouldn't let her go. "Let me go! Father! Father! I need to save him!"

"Never!" Retorted Yomi. "You'll only get yourself killed!"

Kaorin fell down to her knees a bit exhausted, as the firestorm dissipated and the young man emerged without a scratch. He glanced at the students for a while before saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?" he quipped despite the situation before raising his broadsword, turned around, and without looking, he added, "Meimi, make a crystal wall behind me."

The little doll was joyful that her creator wasn't hurt but to order her to abandon him to the pack of insanely dressed girls was beyond question.

"But-" Tears welled up again at the crybaby's eyes but her sentence was brought to a standstill when the teen shouted at her in a commanding tone.

"No buts, Meimi!" He dodged a trash bin that soon fell off the window. He retaliated by throwing his weapon at the assailant and knocking her down. "Do as I say!" His left hand reached into his back just above the waist and retrieved another blade, except that the second blade was half the width of the first and a fourth thinner. Not to mention that it almost look like an azure glass.

Meimi did as she was told even if it is against her will. She placed her left hand directly in front of her before twisting her hand counterclockwise and at the same time forming it into a fist then lifting it toward her chest.

Immediately, the temperature began to drop. It was a strange sensation for the four students. Within seconds a bluish transparent wall that is three feet thick appeared and solidified with different, lightly colored spikes.

Kaorin doesn't waste any time as she ordered the others to leave and follow her, even dragging the worrying crybaby with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuyama looked around the seemingly decimated classroom. "Sheesh! It seemed that a riot had happened here not too long ago."

"Urosai Matsuyama." That was Kaorin, "They might hear us."

"I wonder what was in the photograph that he wanted us to see so badly." Uttered Yomi as she rummaged through the tables.

"You know, I think that boy is weird." Said Matsuyama with a subject of his own.

Seira and Meimi had taken offence with that and turned to his direction. Seira only stared but Meimi began to verbally assault him.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" Shrieked Meimi, as tears run down her cheeks when she looked into Matsuyama's eyes with anger in her own. "If you do say anything more like that again I'll turn you into a popsicle!"

"Um… I didn't mean to."

"You'd better!"

"Quiet!" said Kaorin again, only with a higher tone. She opened a drawer that looked like Yomi's own and finally found the photograph that they we're looking for.

Chihiro took a peek on it and smiled. "Wow! You look hot Yomi."

Yomi gazed at her warily. Not getting what they we're saying.

They slowly gathered around the time traveler and the silent psychic except for Seira as she was carrying and trying to calm her sister and Meimi because she's not interested. Surprise is what would some call an understatement.

The tall bespectacled girl was speechless. Yomi was traumatized when she saw what was on the photo. It was the same photograph that she had on the dream.

Matsuyama passed out with a big grin on his face.

"He's despicable!" Kaorin huffed with disgust.

"Give me that!" Yomi snatched the picture from Chihiro's hand only to burst into flames upon contact with it. She didn't notice it until it was already charred and unrecognizable. "Hey! What on…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the hideously dressed girls surrounding the young man vanished. "Over already?" He asked to himself before destroying the azure wall silently with the movement of his right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father…" Meimi whimpered for the umpteenth time. Her eyes are downcast as she wishes for him to be all right for she can't stand the pain of losing him.

Matsuyama was brought back to consciousness a while ago but he still had that grin on his face.

"How do you feel, Yomi?" Chihiro asked, watching her eyes behind those glasses.

"I feel fine. But what does that have to do with everything?" she asked, once again in confusion.

"Well, as far as I know we felt something change in our body when we awakened with our abilities." Chihiro replied. "To me I wanted to go somewhere but I'm too lazy to move."

"Now that you'd mentioned it I want to burp but somehow it feels like it is not coming from my stomach." Yomi stated as she placed a hand just below the breastbone. She looked up towards the ceiling and asked, "What is that low humming sound?"

"Ah. That sound is heard only if anyone that had awakened with his or her own ability is near." Answered Matsuyama. "You kept hearing that right now because we're near you. And each individual had a different tone."

Kaorin turned around to the doorway and stated, "You know, its not good to come and sneak up on us. Come to think of it you had a very low vibration that it is almost inaudible and can be barely felt."

Everyone turned his or her gaze toward the door. Seira and Meimi felt their hearts at ease when the saw their creator unscathed and well.

"Daddy!" Screamed Meimi, she ran toward him and hugged her father's right leg because she's just about three feet high.

He smiled, reached down and carried her in his arms. "My my… Meimi you're still a worry wart after all this time." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't care as long as I know you're safe. Father, please don't leave us again." She pleaded while adjusting herself on his arms. "Please stay."

Seeing his maker, Seira only gave a peaceful smile.

He laughed and said. "Don't worry, I won't leave this time." He said before returning to the matters at hand. "So, shouldn't we be scampering away right now?" He asked rather jokingly despite the fact that they're still inside a collapsing confined space.

They all cocked their heads in unison to the side. "Eh?"

"What, don't you know?"

"What is?" It was Yomi whose face was a bit contorted.

"Well, this world was designed after Yomi's dream and a few seconds later after she saw the photo… she woke up. And I estimated that within an hour this place would be sent to oblivion since Yomi here had acquired her powers. If she hadn't yet then this world would be destroying itself a bit slower right now."

"Not possible. Chiyo-chan told us that this place had enough energy to last for a year. If what you said is true then we don't have time to prevent the memories from approaching to the real world." Replied Kaorin before fishing her pocket and retrieved an earring. She pressed something on her digital watch and waited patiently till an uberly cute, eleven-year-old girl appeared on the tiny glass display of her timepiece. "Chiyo-chan…"

"Quick! You'd have to get out of there!" Ordered Chiyo, a hint of fear and urgency in her voice. "I don't know what happened but the space that you're in is rapidly deteriorating than I had previously calculated."

Alarmed Kaorin asked, "How much time do we have?"

"About…"

"Forty nine minutes and twenty one seconds." The unnamed boy and Chiyo said simultaneously.

The four students turned to him with questioning glances but he just smiled.

"Who is that?" Asked Chiyo, only hearing his voice but no one heard her.

"Then we'd better run off." Implied Matsuyama.

"Chiyo, where's the exit." It was Chihiro who produced a communications device on her own, but hers is designed as a pocket watch.

"Wait. I'm sending the data to Matsuyama right now."

The said teenager's left spectacle had dulled a bit then a three dimensional map appeared with a swirling yellow mass at the rooftop. Down at the classroom four orbs glowed green, two glowed azure, and one is white. "Its on the rooftop." He said and dashed away followed by the others behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are at the stair when Matsuyama cursed, "Damn, no!"

"What is it?" Yomi asked, concerned a bit.

They opened the door and stopped at the roof. They looked around some of the scenery was gone and replaced with black.

"The vortex had closed!" Exclaimed Matsuyama as he scanned the place.

"Then we're all gonna die." Stated Kaorin in monotone.

"Hey! Don't be like that. It gives me the creeps." Said Yomi.

"Papa." She said moodily for what might happen to them. She moved closer to him and grabbed his elbow gently. Waiting to be recognized.

The teenager with the doll in hand turned to face her and he was met with frightened eyes that told him everything. He smiled and tenderly lowered the doll to the ground. He stood straight and said to her with a smile, "Don't worry, everything's going to be all right." He closed his eyes and looked to the heavens.

Soon, they were all enveloped in a white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They slowly opened their eyes as the glowing light disappeared. The scenery that was slowly deteriorating before their very eyes was miraculously restored but there's something different. There are people, and plants and animals, thus concluding that they have returned back from the fading plane of existence. Three of the students gazed at Chihiro for she was the only one that can bring them all back instantly but she too looked confused. They gazed back at the unknown teenager and saw someone who they haven't known before much less seen.

The young man opened his eyes and looked at the girl keenly but with warmth and compassion. The girl infront of him slowly opened her eyes. He smiles warmly.

The unnamed girl who seemed to be around fourteen had a messy brown hair that had the impression that it had never been combed before, warm green eyes that sees with fear and confusion, an angelic face that asks questions, and soft, fair skin that wishes acceptance. She only wore a simple white dress that's made of an unknown material, thus her feet are left bare to feel the marble floor.

The teenager raised his right hand and cupped the girl's left cheek. She immediately tensed and tightly shut her eyes expecting something painful but her cheek met the warm touch of his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and relaxed. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you… Arwen." He said before removing his hand and closing his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, the two enigmatic teenagers disappeared. Leaving the four students mystified while Meimi nudged the smiling Seira.

"Hey! Where did he…" Yomi asked no one in particular

"Ne, Onee-chan, is she a new sister?" the doll asked, her eyes are glimmering in anticipation.

Seira only nodded and knelt on one leg, meeting the elfin girl's gaze. "Let's go home. I'm sure father's already there."

Matsuyama overheard their conversation and asked, "What do you mean 'new'?"

Meimi turned to him with a heavenly smile and replied, "It meant that she was recently created."

"All of us are created with a purpose," Added Seira. "And I believed that our little sister was made just in the nick of time to save all of us."

"Ah… then can you say my thanks to her when you get home?" Asked Kaorin with strange sparkling eyes and her hands clasped together. Obviously, the Kaorin that they all knew had returned.

"Oh good! You're back!" Said Matsuyama.

"Shut it or I'll dissect you." She barked with seething rage.

"We'd better return back to class," Stated Chihiro as she looked at her pocket watch. "Otherwise, mama will miss us."

"Wait Chihiro," Matsuyama then turned at the two girls or more accurately a girl and a doll, "If what you said is true then he created her in just a flash. I mean it's almost impossible. Even Osaka had to wait for a few moments before an anomaly was create."

"For a maker everything is possible except to become a god…" Seira replied. "Because there is only one God and He can never be known, except for the fact that He's the God, the creator of the creators." She then turned to face the railing. "Well, we'd better go."

"Are we going to meet you again?" Chihiro asked.

Seira smiled as she picked up her sister, "I don't know but we might be. If father willed it." She closed her eyes as a pair of white, wings appeared from her back. But there's something strange to it, her wings aren't the usual wings of an angel, it was rather detached and seemed to be translucent as if it was on a different plane of existence.

The four of them gasped in surprise at this sudden revelation.

"You're - You're an angel?!" said the awe-struck Kaorin.

The astral winged girl giggled a bit and said, "No, but father modeled me after one." She turned around and faced the railing again. She used her legs to lift herself off the floor then used her wings to glide through the air before fluttering them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seated in her seat inside the classroom the young girl gazed absent-mindedly to the window just in time to see an angel carrying a doll flew away to the cerulean heavens. Her smile widened a bit when she saw her. "Ahhh…" She spoke softly in a relaxed tone, "An angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yomi ran to the railing and clasped her hands hard until it began to creak loudly as if strained with pressure. She removed her hands and what she saw made her crook her brows in confusion. On the bars was the imprint of her hands, as if the strong, hard steel is made up of nothing more than a tinfoil.

The others heard it and went to the bespectacled girl's side.

"What was that?" Asked Chihiro. "It sounded a lot like a metal being crushed."

"I-I don't know." The girl with glasses replied then touching the bar again that was a few inches from where she placed her hand and then squeezed it tight. The steel creaked again as it was crushed like a soda can. She twisted it and the metal bend from the force before she finally pulled away, breaking it like it was toothpick.

Her classmates are stunned silent as they saw how strong Yomi had become.

Matsuyama tried it too but the bar proved stronger.

Chihiro looked down and gasped. "Everybody, duck!" She pushed them to the floor before she tossed herself at them.

"Ow! Chihiro that hurts!" Whined Kaorin.

"That's strange, I don't feel it at all." Added the mystified Yomi.

"That's because you're lying on top of me!" Whimpered the sandwiched Matsuyama. He would have enjoyed it if Yomi was facing him but, instead, he was crushed with her backside.

Yomi felt something move between her breasts and saw Chihiro there. "Hey! Chihiro, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry about that." Said the flushed little girl. "We'd better crawl away from here, I saw mom looking out the window." She explained.

When they finally stood up, Matsuyama jokingly said, "Ow! Yomi, I can't believe that you're heavier than you look. Gee, I wonder where do you hide those extra pounds."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Yomi felt her anger rising and looked directly into the boy's eyes. She came so close that their glasses almost touched each other. "Never call a girl heavy, or maybe you like being socked to the stratosphere." She threatened with her fist.

"Uh… well… I was just helping you with your weight limit that's all." Wrong words Matsuyama but like they say, "saved by the bell'.

The school bell rang, alerting the students that the lunch break is over.

"Crap!" they all said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like hours instead of a few minutes for the three students (and only a few seconds for the fortunate Chihiro since she has the ability to control time that she fast forwarded it like it was a record) of verbal punishment from their English speaking-sensei.

Chihiro thanked her mother for giving her such a wonderful gift while the others wished that time would just pass by. However, as the class resumed she didn't dare use her ability to manipulate time because she promised her mother (from the future, of course) not to use it. She also doesn't want her mother's present form to know otherwise the whole time/space continuum will collapse and destroy the entire universe.

Yomi, on the other hand was having a hard time coping with her strength since everything that she touched too hard will break or crumble; including, of course, several of her pencils, pens, erasers and notebooks. Once she almost broke her glasses in half when she pushed it up. Not to mention that she still had that discomforting feeling on her tummy. Luckily, Ayumu was following the dust in her eyes to even notice her struggle.

Yomi looked around, feeling a bit awkward of her situation. But when she spotted Chihiro, Kaorin, and Matsuyama, she was surprised when they just acted normally like nothing had ever happened. 'Are they all this composed?' she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, Yomi was very, very frustrated since almost everything that she touched was decimated.

"Yoomi!" said a voice that she knew all too well… and wished that this girl would just go away for a change. But that in itself is one in a billion chance.

She sighed, "What do you want, Tomo?" it was more of an annoyed statement than a question. "I'm in no mood to discuss with you.

From out of nowhere a voice suddenly spoke making Yomi's nerves jump. "Is there something wrong?" It was a voice that Yomi dreaded even more than Tomo's right now.

"O-Osaka?! Don't – Don't sneak up on people like that." Said Yomi nerviously, remembering her demise at the girl's hand in her dream world or rather her nightmare. She felt a familiar, but at the same time, strange feeling, a resonance coming close and closer. "Chihiro, what is it?" She asked before she turned to face her. A dumb move given that Ayumu noticed it.

"Oh. How did you know that it was her?" Ayumu questioned her, amazed that her friend knew who it was.

Yomi stuttered as beads of sweat ran down the back of her head. "I…Uh…Well…"

"Footsteps." Chihiro quickly replied. The three students turned to her. "She already knew the pattern of my footsteps."

"I see…" Ayumu nodded in understanding before she looked down at her watch. "Well, I'd have to go, I'm late."

"Sure," Yomi laughed nerviously, while Tomo uncharacteristically stared at them silently. After Ayumu was out of earshot, Chihiro turned to her angrily.

"NEVER… EVER… do that again!" she threatened with rage. "she almost noticed something and if she did, we're all dead!" she relaxed a bit, letting herself calm down. It wasn't time for her to know it yet." Then she ran away meeting with the one who created everything.

"What is she talking about, Yomi?" Asked the confused Tomi, trying to clue in.

Yomi just sighed in defeat. "Please, Tomo, just go away, I'm tired already." She uttered then walked away from her unceremoniously with a downcast face.

"Well, this sucks!" Spoke Tomo in confusion while the crow overhead repeatedly said one word.

"Idiot! Idiot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The words have Eyes and eyes have a Voice. Tell me reader, can you hear me?

.Noitpmeder fo hsiw eht. Nis fo ecnatpecca eht dna nis fo ecnarongi aht. Gninaem htiw nees si srehtaef llams owt, sdnah reh gninepo. Reh evas ton lliw noisulli eht taht ezilaer ot ylno. Seil fo ytefas eht ot hturt eht morf yawa derevihs ehs seye reh gninepo. Ytilaer fo dniw hsrah, dloc eht tsniaga gnithgif maerd fo duolc mraw, tfos eht. Ehtaerb lrig gnuoy eht dnuorg eht ot gnidnecsed yltfiws

Clue 3

Trivia Don't you know that the first student to speak to Ayumu is none other than Chihiro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. OVERTURE

OVERTURE 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A name defines Existence and existence defines Life. If the name is false then… can life exist?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yomi placed her bag slowly at her desk; being extra careful not to obliterate it as well. She was about to change her clothes when she remembered something. If she took it off too fast she might rip it apart like her favorite American wrestlers do. 'Good thing no one knows my fetish for men who wore nothing except a clothing that has a resemblance to an underwear.' She absentmindedly giggled at the thought causing her to lose her focus at the task at hand which, in turn, she accidentally ripped her blouse apart. "No!" she wailed, tumbling backward and accidentally tripped herself. She fell and unintentionally landed her butt at her precious scale, crushing it into itty-bitty-chunks.

The scream of someone who had lost her beloved was heard through out the neighborhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humming a small, sweet melody, Chihiro tossed her backpack to the bed before letting herself fall over it with her arms spread wide. She turned to her side and kept an eye on her clock. It is almost five. She smiled, stood up and went over to her transparent windows to close and then cover it with curtains.

She then went to her door and lock it, incase her parents came to call her down.

Five seconds till her wall clock ring. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Three seconds, she smiled and raised her head. One, she muttered an indistinct sound.

The pendulum swung in every bit of sound, not missing a bit as the timepiece rang loud and clear but its owner wasn't there to hear its splendid voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsuyama leaned on the door, the pain still reeked on his privates but it has subsided a bit.

'Damn! I hope that I can keep being the common enemy.' He thought. 'At least they aren't fighting each other like before.'

He removed his glasses and smiled, 'Thanks Chiyo for giving me an idea for keeping them together.' He tossed his bag somewhere in his messy room before felling to sit on the ground. "Owww…" he whined as he continued to be chopped down headfirst before finally settling himself face down on the floor. Twitching involuntarily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home." Said Kaori as she removed her shoes before placing them at the assigned space on the shoe rack.

"Ah, Kaorin, how was school? Anything interesting?" Asked a voice as the owner revealed herself to be a much older version of her daughter. If one had a warped way of thinking, he/she would say that Kaori is a clone of the woman at the kitchen door.

"No, nothing much happened except that I got warned by Yukari-sensei for being late in class." Kaori sighed, defeated. She turned to walk up the stairs but stopped mid-way, "Mom, I'm going to watch T.V. tonight at nine o'clock."

Her mother disappeared back at the kitchen, "All right." She replied. "But only after you finished your homework."

Happily, she vanished in her room while saying, "OK!"

Her mother had stopped stirring the broth to ponder for a moment. 'If I'm correct, he came.' She thought deeply only to return back to reality when she smelled something burning.

"EAAAHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trapped inside a space and time vacuum, the house stood silently, as if waiting patiently for someone, anyone to come by and knock on its door. But no one will come to the confined home in the edge of space, in the chink of time; and thus it will wait on forever, seeing that time and fate have no meaning.

Apart from one, a girl with the ability to move between dimensions, realms, and especially, time and space. The sight of her brings back the radiance that it had lost when the last string of time that supported the previous creation finally snapped and shattered the fragile lives of all those who lived before ceasing eternally.

Chihiro scrutinize the house that was bathed in a ceaseless glow, as if heaven was inside that tiny home. She walked toward it, twisted the doorknob and, came inside.

She closed the door behind her and gazed at the illuminated living room that was a lot larger than the house itself it seemed. She walked towards the unique spot on the wall. She always came to that place to speak her mind, for in that particular place is a large portrait of Kasuga Ayumu.

The girl in the painting stood with grace and beauty, her face is turned slightly to face the unknown painter with a satisfied smile, and her loose article of white clothing of blouse and pants gave an impression of awakening. Her eyes gazed innocently but cagily; her bangs gave an air of mystique and omniscience; and finally, her wings showed weakness but with determination.

Chichiro stood there and gazed admiringly at her mother silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Yomi dragged herself to school while looking like a freshly awakened corpse from the grave.

"Yomi, are you all right?" Kaorin peeked to see her disheartened face, "You don't look so good."

"Well, since I came back from that place. I can't seem to stop destroying things accidentally." She then turned to see her friend's face. "What's happening to me?" she asked nervously while her eyes are showing hints of dread.

"You know, I'm also afraid of myself a few months ago when my powers are still passive." Replied Matsuyama as he delved into his memories. "But, after sometime. I got used to it."

Still disheartened, however, Yomi lit up a bit. "Thanks Matsuyama." Then her features turned serious. "About Osaka, I still couldn't believe that she made all of this. Not to mention us." She lifted up her glasses a bit. "It's not that I'm angry or complaining about it. It's just that my mind wanted some answers."

Kaorin looked down, "I'm sorry but I don't have the answer to that Yomi." She gazed upwards toward the clouds. "Even we have some questions that I believe can never be answered."

"Even Chihiro." Matsuyama added.

"Speaking of who, I wonder where she is." Pondered Yomi, as she turned her gaze from where she was going.

Unbeknownst to them, the girl in question appeared out of thin air right ahead of the meganekko's way, "Hi gu…" She collided with the strong girl before she could finish her greeting.

Yomi wasn't out balanced but Chihiro was knocked down to her feet. "Ah… sorry about that Chihiro, I wasn't looking."

Kaorin helped her close friend to stand up while Matsuyama thought it was unnecessary considering the fact that they'll just think that he's just having a chance to 'touch' her. "Its all right. But it felt like I just hit a wall."

Yomi sighed. "Right now I just want to stop thinking about this and keep my sanity intact. Not to mention the fact that I'd have to be careful."

Matsuyama laughed. "I had that same problem before."

"How the hell can you have the same problem as me?" Yomi spat. Obviously not wanting to have any semblance to him.

Out of the blue, Matsuyama became serious. "I had the same problem as you before, Yomi, except that mine is a lot more extreme since I almost killed Chiyo-chan by liquidating her when I lost control."

Yomi stepped back a bit. "W-What?! Then I'd better be careful. I might just do the same."

Just like yesterday, the school bell interrupted their conversation. Making them groan in frustration before heading to their class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yomi sighed to herself for the umpteenth time. Just two days ago everything seemed normal, waking up, chores, going to school, being irritated by Tomo (OK, not always normal), going home, homework, and sleep. All of this was turned topsy-turvy when she fell asleep and found out the biggest revelation of her life. That she was one of the products of an imagination of her friend.

She snapped out of her reverie when she felt something was amiss. Then again, everything goes wrong in the blink of an eye in this school and in her life, but that is only with Tomo.

A sadistic smile was present on their teacher's face as she entered the class.

'Too usual.' Was Yomi's thought.

Matsuyama yawned. 'Here we go again.'

All of them expected the usual antics of their English teaching sensei but just as life itself, not everything is predictable.

Yukari slammed both of her hands down hard on her desk as she stared somehow knowingly at her students with a mixture of glee and intimidation.

'Judging by her actions, I believe she had won over Nyamo-sensei on something.' A certain ten-year-old, pigtailed girl thought.

"Troops," Their sensei announced, getting everyone's attention and snatching Ayumu from her train. "The command center had finally acknowledged our request for reinforcements against our arch nemesis Nyamo and her horde in this long, grueling, and brutal war."

Most of the students sweat dropped from their teacher's immature way of thinking. Unbeknownst to most of them, the statement gave an idea to a certain sweet girl.

Tanizaki Yukari wrote their names on the board before adding offhandedly, "Wouldn't you all know it! They both came from Osaka!" Ayumu was snapped back to reality making Chihiro flinch.

Immediately, everyone gasped in amazement.

"OSAKA, YOU BONKURA!" Screamed the hyperactive girl before running to her friend.

Kagura gazed at her two close friends, thinking that there will be a comeback.

"Why didn't you tell us that you already have children?" The idiotic girl _really_ has to ask.

Most of them laughed but not as much as Kagura who was laughing so hard that she fell to the floor while her stomach cringe in pain.

Sakaki thought it was real and was taken aback by this sudden revelation that one of her classmates is already a mother.

The five students jittered. For all they know sooner or later there would be a huge implosion, killing them instantly, and damning Tomo eternally for being a moron by pressing the button that says **' THE BIG CRUNCH'**.

But there was a nagging, ironic feeling, tempting them to say 'Mama' since all of 'them' are 'her' children. But Tomo knew none of that…or does she?

"EH?!?" Replied the baffled Ayumu. "You've got it all wrong, I'm too young."

Four of them sighed a relief but Chihiro squirmed uncomfortably, wishing that she could cry instead of holding back this intense emotion. 'Mama!' she wailed internally, 'I'm you daughter. Your baby girl.'

A rain of chalk went straight for Tomo causing her to fell to the floor but a stray one went straight for Ayumu's forehead. "IITAH!" She muttered a bit slowly before reaching to touch the skin in the middle of her brows.

Chihiro's eye twitched for three times while keeping her usual facial expression but inwardly, she was furious at what Yukari-chan did and she had to fight the urge to 'teach' her disrespecting 'sister' a 'lesson.'

Kaori could feel the anger rising from her friend and without looking, she said 'Chihiro, calm down.' But her lips weren't moving.

'How could I calm down?!' She half-asked, half-screamed mentally. 'she inflicted pain to our beloved mother!'

'Chihiro, she doesn't mean that.'

"Now that's over. I want you all to meet them. Asuka and Sayo Urashima."

Their mental discussion was unexpectedly severed. Kaori tried to reconnect it but to no avail. Forcing the two friends to check who the new comer was and both of them had to halt themselves from getting everybody's attention by saying, "You".

Just like people say, 'expect the unexpected'.

The four students' jaws hung low in shock as they saw 'him' again.

The first person to enter the room was none other than the mysterious teenager himself wearing the distinctive uniform of their school only with the addition of gloves at his hands while the other is a girl of about the same age as he is, also wearing the uniform. Both of them have the same dark brown hair and matching crimson eyes. However, their demeanor seemed to contrast one another for the boy seemed lively as he stared intently at the single sheet of white bond paper, while the girl's expression was lethargic as she yawned sleepily.

The young maker's smile broadens as she stood up slowly before standing at attention and saluting at him like a soldier. "Sensei, it's been a while." Ayumu exclaimed.

"Ayu-chan, how are you? Any strange experiments lately?" He joked, noting the reactions of the four students. The way that he said it made them shudder.

"I have a few, but I can't do it alone." Was her reply making the five students sweat.

"You can say hello to each other later during lunch." Yukari-sensei stated while opening an eye to steal a look at what the boy found so interesting. "What's that?"

Ayumu saluted again before sitting back at her seat.

"Oh this?" The teenager pointed at the paper. "This is a walkthrough on how to defeat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II at level 49." He said proudly with a sly smile.

Their advisor's hands twitched as she slowly approached him, "That-That one winged, bluish silver haired angel with an incredibly long masamune?!" The look on her eyes can make someone think that an otaku spirit had possessed her. Deep inside her brain the leash that the superego uses to chain down the id inside the ego snapped, causing her to take drastic measures. This, in her case, was to lunge at him. Fortunately, he turned around saving the document but the side effect was that he was pinned down on the ground with the brown haired woman at his back.

"Hey! What on?! G-Get off of me, get off of me! Help! A succubus is attacking me! Help!" He screamed. For the umpteenth time the four of them sweat dropped.

The girls giggled a bit when they realized that the newcomer is terrified to opposite gender. He'll be a good target to tease with.

Meanwhile, the male half is shuddering from the thought of Yukari-sensei being a succubus. Most likely, they think that a succubus is a beautiful, young dominatrix, but all of that is replaced by this person's sudden outburst with a big-mouthed, sadistic, elderly woman with a tiny brain.

"Give me that! I said give me that!!" She screamed at the squirming young boy beneath.

The girl meanwhile had entered panic mode. Flailing her arms about as she babbled incoherently.

A part of her wanted to scream for help.

A part of her wanted to pass-out.

A part of her wanted to reach out and protect her brother with her life.

A part of her wanted to slay the evil teacher and live happily ever after.

How she'd thought of that is way beyond Chiyo's understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the other section next door.

Chuckling nervously, a certain P. E. teacher with dark blue hair excused herself for a moment saying, "Don't go anywhere guys, I'll be right back." Not even noticing that she broke her pencil in two without using any fingers. OK, maybe two, her index and middle fingers, but they just resisted the force of the thumb, which is not exactly a finger but a very helpful limb.

Her students are not exactly sure if she's caring, angry, or curious of the situation next door.

She characteristically walked to the door, calmly walked outside, only to slam it hard back to its frame. A few small cracks appeared at the window attached to the door.

Now they know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door swung open with the irritated Physical Educations sensei walking inside, only to be shocked moments later to see her best friend and arch rival on top of a reluctant teenager with his twin sister in distress.

"YUKARI! What are you doing?!" She roared. "Are you trying to rape him?" She asked, making the girl plead even more.

Sakaki-san already looked like a piece of white paper.

"ACK! No! Please…not again…not again…somebody, save my brother!"

The students blinked. Is she talking about herself or her brother? If herself then its bad, if her brother then…

'Lucky S.O.B.' Some of the males thought.

'All the more better!' Some of the girls thought while giggling.

If it's true.

Sakaki-san prayed for the twin's safety in the future.

The English teacher is oblivious to everything that's happening around her, as her main and only objective is to acquire the information from his hands. "Yes! I've got it!" She grinned conceitedly like a child on Christmas day only to have it turn south when she noticed that there's nothing in there but wingdings. "What on?! There's nothing here but symbols, Asuka!" She roared at the fallen teenager as he was helped to his feet by his sister.

He smiled knowingly. "That's right. I changed it to make sure that I'm the only one that can read it."

Angered by the thought that her own student had outsmarted her, she tore the paper apart before smiling viciously, "Things like this are banned at this school."

His smirk didn't fade however, "I know, that's why I left the original back at home." Was his witty retort.

Yukari, If possible, was even redder than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunchtime

Tomo Takino immediately stood up when their sensei left the room hoping to make a mad dash to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tomo, will you buy me some bread?" Requested Kaori.

"Heh, buy your own bread." She retorted back.

A twinkle appeared on a certain girl's specs. "And why Tomo? You can't do it?"

"I can four eyes! And if you still don't believe me then I'll buy something for you too!" Tomo snapped back before disappearing behind the door leaving the annoyed Yomi behind.

Yomi was too preoccupied thinking on how to take retribution against her clingy friend to notice the small resonance at her side.

"Ne." Said a young voice.

The seemingly older girl looked down when she felt small, dainty hands tugging against her arm. Cute, little Chiyo-chan was there, gazing deeply into her eyes. "What is it Chiyo-chan?"

There was something different in the young girl's eyes as she gazed at her with an anomalous feeling of seriousness and importance. "We'd have to go."

She crooked her brow for second as she watched at her little friend in confusion.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Asked Chihiro, beating Yomi to the punch.

Kaori didn't spoke a word as she walked up to them.

Chiyo turned to the time manipulator. "Yes, we have one." Replied Chiyo. "Another confined space is created just a while ago. It is estimated to be a Class S, Rank Seven, and Type  space." She stopped when she felt a hand rubbing her hair, she moved aside and turned her head to see who it was. It was the new transferee, Asuka.

He smiled warmly as he looked at her before meeting the eyes of the others. "I know that you all wanted to ask me something but we should leave first before she ran out of words" He pointed his thumb at Ayumu's direction and they saw that Sayo is busy distracting her.

"Who do you think you are to order us?" Hissed Kaori, obviously still suspicious of this new individual to appear out of nowhere with the knowledge of everything that's happening.

He laughed a bit before turning. "I'm not giving you orders but rather helping you to go unnoticed." He marched toward the door before disappearing from view.

"It seems that he already knows." Stated Matsuyama as he joined them.

"Not only that, I believe that he's hiding something from us." Added Chiyo helpfully. "Do you remember Osaka calling him sensei?" She gazed at Chihiro who nodded back at her.

"In the future, mama didn't told me anything about him." Chihiro informed them while taking a small glimpse of Ayumu.

"In any case, we'd have to go." Kaorin took a quick look at her wristwatch before adding, "If we don't hurry up, we'll be too late. Lead the way Chiyo-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Here we are!" Chiyo chirped happily, not knowing the effects of what she said to her friends.

The jaws of the three girls hitting the floor were audibly heard, as they stood stricken at where the portal was located.

Matsuyama snickered when he looked at his 'sisters'. "I'm not going alone." He half joked considering that it's forbidden for them to enter, half serious considering that he doesn't want to go on a mission all by himself.

"You have got to be kidding me, Chiyo-chan." That was Yomi.

"I'll never be caught dead entering that place." That was Kaori.

'Mama!' Wailed Chihiro in her thoughts. 'Had we done something bad against you that you are now punishing us?'

Chiyo cocked her head at the side cutely while surveying the confusing reactions of her friends. "Why? What's wrong with going inside the male's toilet room?" She asked clueless, as if it's natural to share a restroom.

Matsuyama's grin turned southward. "The way you said it sounds so wrong."

When the going-ons seemed to be bad enough, it just went worse when their unruly haired, bottle spectacled, square jawed history teacher suddenly appeared behind the door.

All the color was drained from them and Kaori had to catch her soul from leaving her body.

Fortunately enough, he didn't notice any of them as he sped off to chase other girls only to scream inside the cafeteria. "Kaorin! Where are you my beloved Kaorin! I have love teacher lunch for you."

Kaori wanted to die.

"Now I know why," Whispered Chiyo.

"Look, I know that you all don't want to go there but we don't have a choice." Stated Matsuyama seriously. "I can't do it alone you know." He looked from side to side. "Now's the best time since no one's around."

Resigning themselves to their fate. The four girls slowly advanced with their cheeks going rosy. When they're at the door, they bolted inside.

Matsuyama muffled a laugh and shook his head, but when he heard a scream he too bolted inside worried at what could have happened.

The scream was again heard but this time it was followed by a voice. "You don't just look like Kurosawa-sensei but also you're voice is beginning to sound feminine too."

"Shut up!" Said a different voice. Obviously the screamer, "It's already bad that Kimura-sensei had once mistaken me for a girl."

The boys that happen to hear it shrugged while the girls flushed a bit at what they think of as yaoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the girl's rest room.

Sakaki was drying her hands when she heard a few squeaks from the girls watching her. She can't help but blush when she saw some girls staring at her body before leaving her alone at the restroom. She walked to the door only to have it flung open ahead of her. She blinked twice before staring down to see who it was.

Sakaki's eyes widened…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.: Me encrypted words are visions of the future.

To Addleboy- in Chapter 01 it is I C (see) EVERITHING.

It refers to me being the one who made the story.

Chapter 02 – A binding light – refers to the girls being saved in chapter three.

Chapter 03 – Swiftly falling to the ground the young girl breathe. The soft, warm cloud of dream fighting against the cold, harsh wind of reality. Opening her eyes she shivered away from the truth to the safety of lies. Only to realize that the illusion will not save her. Opening her hands, two small feathers is seen with meaning. The ignorance of sin and the acceptance of sin. The wish of redemption.

It is a flash-forward of chapter five.

Clue 3 - There are other three hidden clues apart from this one above.

The trivia of Chihiro and Ayumu is another clue.

All in all, there are five clues in chapter three that will play an important role possibly in this story or not.


End file.
